说好的推倒呢
by Jubilis
Summary: 关于你的要求，他都会在斟酌下满足


当李泽言踏着夜色匆匆打开家门时，他发现屋里一片沉寂，平时那个总是"上蹿下跳"似乎一刻都安静不下来的女孩，既没有像往常一样冲到门口来拥抱自己，也没有开着电视躺在沙发上睡得迷迷糊糊，房间里静得都能听到电器运行时发出的微弱声响。

他在黑暗中叫了几声你的名字，声音在偌大的房间里回荡，并没有得到回应，他心想：还没到深夜，这夜猫子不可能是去睡觉了。继而又想到：会不会是赌气故意不回家？

今天是很平常的一天，没有什么意外，除了早上的小插曲。

——是这样的小插曲：早晨例会之前，许墨教授打来电话为他家夫人请假，说什么过度操劳需要适当休息，腰酸腿疼不宜出门。李泽言当然听懂了，对着电话说了一句"不是小孩子了，做事没个度吗？"

会议结束后，自家夫人满脸好奇地过来问："为什么说许教授做事没个度啊？？"李泽言只能黑着脸说："你的好奇心可以放到正经事上吗？"

这之后一整天过得十分平静。

笨蛋不该是因为这一句话生气了吧。

他暗自思忖着，皱了皱眉，原本被初秋夜间的寒意侵染的冷峻面容覆上一层忧心忡忡的阴翳，抿起的唇压出一道不安的弧线。

"这个时间还能去哪里……"李泽言喃喃说着，摸索着打开灯，一片明亮的屋子里，到处都干净整齐，像是女主人没有回来过似的。

他掏出手机，拨通一个号码，颇为意外地听到熟悉的铃声在沙发角落里响起。

"怎么出门不带手机……"李泽言低声自语着，思绪飘了出去：不会是遇到什么危险了吧。

一向以冷静著称的华锐总裁，在面对关于你的事情时，也会打破自己坚冰似的外表，露出一时的急躁。

关心则乱嘛。

当然，恋语市早已平静，在这个经济命脉被华锐掌控的地方，谁也不敢动你堂堂华锐总裁夫人。

那可是王后一般的存在啊！

此时，你正躲在楼梯侧面，暗暗观察李泽言的一举一动，打算在他不注意的时候，嘿嘿……

你看到李泽言在沙发上坐下，拿起你的手机翻看，似乎是要从里面找到什么线索。他看了没一会儿，把你的手机锁屏放在桌边，起身往楼梯走来，看样子是想去楼上卧室。

沙发到楼梯不过几步路，你背靠墙壁紧贴着，屏住呼吸握紧了手里的东西，尽力不发出一丁点儿声响。

那东西是一副手铐，当然，不是真正的警用手铐，是跟白夫人要到的，从白起家拿来的道具手铐。据说是练习用的，不过总觉得哪里怪怪的？

一片静谧中，你看到李泽言走上台阶，于是迅速冲出来，拉着他的手腕就把手铐往上铐，生涩的动作有些拙劣，七手八脚才铐好。

而这个过程中，李泽言一直皱着眉头看着你，一脸看白痴的冷漠表情。

"你……在干什么？"

他的声音像严冬里的冰霜，还带着莫名的压迫感。

你满意地看着成功铐起的手铐，绕过李泽言跑到他前面的台阶上，低着头看他，伸手捞起他的领带，像牵一条狗一样抓起领带。

"哼哼，李大总裁，落到我手里了吧！"你得意洋洋地笑着，牵着他转身往楼上走，"今天我就要玩点儿不一样的，你就说你从不从吧！"

李泽言倒是乖乖听话跟在你后面走，你听到他用他一贯的低沉声调说："黑灯瞎火的穿成这样躲起来，还偷袭我，就是你的'玩点不一样的'？"

你看了看自己一身蔽体都难的黑色蕾丝情趣内衣，脸上一红，理直气壮地说："那我不偷袭你会乖乖让我铐上吗？"

身后的男人低低地哼笑一声，在你看不到的地方扬了嘴角。

你牵着他走到卧室，自以为特别霸气地咬住他的领带，下巴一扬，手指勾着他的领结"邪魅"一笑，开始解他的领带。

接着就暗自后悔自己没有好好地学打领带，他这个温莎结着实麻烦，东扯扯西扯扯松垮垮的乱了都打不开。你自暴自弃地丢下那条该死的领带，嘟起嘴。

李泽言静静地看着你，面无表情。

你也看着李泽言，这个男人笔挺地站在那里，从头到脚都透着威严，双手背在后面完全看不出来被铐着，倒像是在背着手视察工作。他衣领和领带被你扯得凌乱，其他地方却依然一丝不苟，颇有一种禁欲的性感。

想想这样的男人被自己压在身下为所欲为，想想他满脸潮红，露出泫然欲泣的表情，简直是太诱人了。

当然这种情景还没有实现过，止于想象而已。一般来说，被压在身下的那个人是你，露出那样表情的人也是你。

"你还要看多久？"

低沉的声线拉回你的思绪。

你坐到床边，双腿交叠，伸长了手臂向他招手："宝贝，过来！"

李泽言因为这个称呼微微皱了皱眉，一语不发地走到你跟前，步伐沉稳。

不知道怎么的，他站着、你坐着，他被铐着、你的双手自由，他的衣领乱了、你的衣服还服服帖帖，可你就是觉得，自己好像占了下风，一点气势都没有。

于是你勾勾手指，又拍了拍床，说："宝贝，来，自己上来。"  
别看李泽言一脸无奈，他脱鞋坐到床上的动作可是十分利落，转眼间已经在床上坐好。

你心里暗喜，觉得自家男人今天格外听话，有点受宠若惊。于是得意洋洋地爬上床，去解他的皮带扣，接着扒掉他的裤子，只余一条底裤。

计划通！

你双腿跨在他腰两侧跪着，绕过领带去解衣扣。随着衣扣一颗颗被解开，李泽言结实的肌肉线条完全展露出来。赤裸的胸膛，大敞的衬衣，挂在脖子上的凌乱领带，每一样都在冲击你的视线，合起来冲击得你的小心脏怦怦乱跳。

那些小黄文里怎么写的来着，像主人对奴隶一样，叫他对自己言听计从，对他做任何事，欣赏他屈辱又藏不住快感的表情。  
于是你伸手点在李泽言的鼻尖上，眯起眼睛，居高临下地看着他，学着那些风骚少妇的样子，轻启朱唇，舌尖舔过自己的贝齿红唇，语气十分诱惑地说："今晚，你将由我支配。"

李泽言淡淡地看着你，看不出什么表情，压抑的呼吸平稳如常，只有寒潭似的眼眸愈加幽深。

你的指尖从他的鼻尖划到颜色浅淡的唇瓣上，在他软得像棉花糖的唇上轻按。这张嘴，平时也会说一些甜言蜜语，但多半时间是在说你工作做的不够好，策划案写的有问题，说你没头脑说你幼稚白痴没常识。从这张嘴里吐出的话语总是又冷又硬，可它却那么软，说情话的时候比蜜还甜。

小小的报复心使你生出邪恶的念头。你缓缓用手指挑开他的唇瓣和牙关，探入他的口中去寻找舌尖。

濡湿温热的口腔像极了某个地方，你夹住他湿滑的舌头来回捻，突然想到，他的手指在你温暖紧窒的甬道里按压的时候，是不是也是这样的感觉？

想到了这里，你垂首看着面前神色平淡似乎毫无情绪，却微微张口含住你手指、衣衫凌乱的李泽言，自己的脸开始发烫了。

该死的……他怎么明明白白是在被欺负还是一副冷静淡然的模样。最要命的是，他盯着自己的目光透着隐隐的危险气息，像极了正静待猎物，随时准备捕食的猛兽。

你有些泄气地从李泽言口中抽出手指，带出他的涎液，在指尖和唇瓣之间划出一道淫糜的银丝，断掉。你有些呼吸不稳，慌忙在他的衬衣上蹭干手指。

李泽言却还是一脸面无表情，只不过散着寒意的视线在你泛起红晕的脸上扫过，扫得你心跳乱了几拍。

你坐到李泽言的大腿上，撩开他的衬衣，在他弹性极佳手感颇好的胸肌上一通乱抓，仰着下颌啃在他的喉结上，慢慢地舔咬，下体扭动着贴上他被底裤包裹起来的地方，隔着布料在上面小幅蠕动。

身下原本半硬的巨物在磨蹭中迅速胀大，李泽言冰冷冷的外壳出现了裂痕，面颊上爬上不易察觉的绯红，刻意屏住的呼吸出现一丝转瞬即逝的纷乱。

热度透过薄薄的衣物贴上你娇嫩的小花瓣，藏在花瓣下的小花蕊受到刺激，产生微妙的酥痒感，像一个小开关被按下，放出了窄小花径里的潺潺流水。

不行，再这么下去先受不了的一定是自己。

你撑着李泽言的胸膛向后退，又坐到他腿上，俯身去咬他的胸。你学着他对你的样子，双手在饱满的胸肌上揉，舌尖轻碰他的乳尖，进而含入口中，像吃糖一样，用舌头来回扫。

……也没什么味道啊，为什么李泽言就喜欢这样对自己呢。  
你觉得有点没意思，在乳尖上轻轻一咬，坏心眼地去咬他的胸，在上面留下一圈独一无二的牙印。

李泽言喉间闷闷地哼了一声，轻轻吐出一口气。

攻上不成，那就对最敏感的地方下手！一定没错的。

你手掌覆上他的危险区域，隔着一层布料在巨物上来回抚摸，那东西胀大的身躯像是随时会撑破布料跳出来。你摸到它浑圆的头部，在沟壑处乱戳，它上面的小孔已然溢出少量体液，在柔软的布料上洇出一小块深色的痕迹。

这样的"伺候"下，男人依然冷静得像一座冰雕，他低头看着你的发顶，呼吸平静如常。

你咬咬下唇，对李泽言的反应万分不满，完全没有想象中的娇嫩欲滴媚眼如丝，于是报复似的掐了一下他的腿根，瞬间手腕就被握住了。惊讶地抬头看向李泽言，你看到他微蹙着眉，神情有些严肃地注视着自己。

他握着你的手腕折到背后，轻松一挂，手铐就到了你身上，牢牢锁住了你的手。

"你从哪里弄到的手铐？"

李泽言沉着声音问。

"从……从白起家拿的……"

你只能如实招来。

"我还真不知道，你喜欢这样？"

李泽言捏住你的下颌，带着温度的目光在你身上逡巡，被他的视线扫过的地方像被点燃了一样，隐隐发烫。

"呃……啊……那个……我……"

你结结巴巴不知该作何回答，眼神飘忽，方才的气焰已经不知道消失到哪里了。

"你是从哪里学的这些？"

他捏着你的下颌用力，捏得你有点痛。

"没从哪啊……"你心虚地想起来李泽言说过很多次不要看乱七八糟的小说，

"学得倒是快，可惜学得不到位。"

李泽言唇角勾起不明显的弧度，语气里却带上了明显的笑意。

真是熟悉的怼人语气啊。你暗暗想着，心里一松，这才想起来有什么不对的地方。

"不对啊，李泽言，你怎么把手铐打开的？"

"这种东西上面都有安全扣，也只有你这个笨蛋不知道了。"

他轻描淡写地回答，直起身子来，搂着你的腰，把你带着躺到床上，在你上方撑着身子。

李泽言几下把自己的领带解开，边解边说："教过你不止一次，怎么还是笨手笨脚的。"接着把领带蒙在你的眼睛上，托起你的脑袋，在脑后打了个简单的结。

"既然你喜欢，那不妨试试吧。"他说。

陷入一片黑暗的你心情有些激动，开始期盼接下来发生的事。  
身边的床垫因为失去压力弹了一下，你感觉李泽言是从床上下去了。然而一阵衣料摩擦的窸窣声后，屋内安静下来，你听不到一点声音，不知道他在哪里，不知道他在做什么。

起初还只是以为李泽言仅仅是一时没有动作，但是随着时间延长，看不到听不到就会多少引起不安。压在背后的手开始发麻，你侧过身子躺着，除了自己翻身的声音什么也听不到。

什么情况……

安静的环境里，时间似乎在无限延长，也不知道过了多久，感觉是过了很久。你心里有些慌，屏住呼吸去细听，听到了轻微的呼吸声，在自己不远的地方。

还好，李泽言在就好。

你试探着开口唤他的名字："李泽言……？"

"叫错了。"

无比熟悉的低沉声音在身后响起。

不叫名字叫什么，平时不都是叫名字？

你思忖片刻，试探着叫他："言言？"

空气又有片刻安静，接着"啪"的一声，有什么东西抽在薄纱覆盖下的臀肉上，一瞬间的痛使你抽了一口气。

"又叫错了。"

男人语速缓慢，声音很轻，让你有些心悸。

你不敢再开玩笑，小心翼翼地开口："老公？"

"笨蛋，勉强算你过关吧。"李泽言的声音逐渐靠近，身后的床垫被重量压下去，最后温热的气息拂上你的耳畔，"既然你想'玩点不一样的'，那是不是该叫一声——'主人'？"

你被这个称呼激得心里一颤，细小的电流顺着背脊爬到尾椎，呼吸也是一滞，难掩内心的波动，颤着声音小声说："是、是的，主人……"

对着李泽言喊出这个称呼，是你只敢想象不敢做的事情。而此刻，初次喊出"主人"，你心底漫出一种微妙的情绪，好像自己更进一步被他占有了。

他在你耳后轻啄，手覆上你的脸颊，掌心的温度在脸颊上稍作停留，便顺着脖颈一路游移到锁骨上。接着指尖在锁骨上缓缓滑动，顺着骨骼走向尾端，贴上你的肩头，又顺着肩头、侧胸、侧腰一路划到胯部。

被碰触过的地方像被绒毛搔过，很痒很痒，又像被点燃了一路小火苗，烫得你禁不住颤栗身体。

温热的掌心最终停留在小腹上，指尖灵巧地挑开镂空的蕾丝底裤，蛇似的钻进去，整个手覆到神秘的花园上，手指微微按压塌陷的溪谷位置，弹钢琴似的幅度极小地一下一下按着。

你可以感觉到粘稠蜜液随着他的动作被挤出来，沾湿了旁边的软肉。他的吐息就在你耳畔，柔软的唇一下一下点在耳后，只是轻轻一碰就游离，沉稳的呼吸声在耳中无限放大，好像整个人都被他的气息包围似的。你忍不住小声喘息起来，微微张开红唇。

李泽言的手从下方撤出来，拿着一个微凉的东西贴上你的小腹，又一次挑开蕾丝底裤，将那个东西对准你已然湿润的穴口，推进去，随后抽出了手。

你心下疑惑他往自己身体里塞了什么东西，而这分疑惑马上就被身下传来的震动解答了——那是你偷偷买了一直没用过的遥控跳蛋，因为跟李泽言提过一句"我们玩玩道具吧"，收获了一句"我是平时没有满足你吗"，就没敢拿出来过。

可是李泽言怎么拿到的跳蛋啊？居然还是被他发现了吗？！

身后的男人像是看透了你的想法，咬了咬你的耳垂，低声说："早就知道你买了这个了，藏东西居然藏到衣柜最上层，你是以为你够不到的地方我也够不到吗？真是个天真的笨蛋。"

你懊恼地咬咬下唇，心想下次藏东西一定往低了藏。

跳蛋极高的振动频率使敏感娇嫩的小花蕊有点麻，从未体验过的快感刺激得你泌出小股小股的蜜液，可是总觉得不够，总觉得还想要更多。

也没有想象中好用啊……你脑中飘过这样的想法。

身后的重量消失了。你感觉李泽言起来了，随着床的轻微震动，走到了床上某一个位置。

"趴下。"

他浑厚深沉的声音从脚的方向传来。

你翻过身，趴到床上，接着听到他说："屁股抬起来。"

普通的趴伏姿势可以依靠胳膊支撑身体，轻而易举地将臀部抬到适合的高度。然而此时你双手被折在背后，只能费劲地抬着腰，把臀部向上拱，膝盖一点点往前搓动床单，从背后看像极了一只发情的小母猫。你半身的重量压到了肩部，下颌也被压得有些疼。

要命的是，在这样的动作下，薄透的底裤紧绷，把跳蛋裹得向里滑了一点，对阴部的挤压感也更加明显，你不禁小声叫了出来。

"嗯……这样……啊……好累啊……"

"累？那你说说，写策划案累不累？"

李泽言活脱一副讨论公事的语气。

你思忖片刻，还是为了取悦他违心地说："不累……"

倏然臀瓣上挨了一记抽打，你痛得"啊"的尖叫一声，感觉刚刚抽打自己的那个的东西在自己两瓣臀丘之间磨蹭。

"嗯，不累。你还记得昨天自己说了什么吗。"

不知道是姿势的问题，还是李泽言的语气的问题，你有一种浓重的压迫感，像每一次例会或者汇报工作时那种他随时要教训人的威压。偏偏腿间有个疯狂震动的小东西一直在刺激你的下体，再加上眼睛被蒙着，你一时竟有在办公楼里大庭广众之下被公开处刑的错觉。

羞耻感伴着强刺激的快感使你不住地颤抖身体，腿好像用不上力了似的，开始发软，腰部塌陷出勾人的弧度，臀部也渐渐塌下去。

"啪"，又挨了一记抽打。

"趴好，回答问题。"李泽言淡淡地说。

你不得不忍着酸麻的快感，尽力抬起臀部。心在狂跳，呼吸也急促而凌乱。抽打自己的"凶器"又像活物似的在自己腿间来回蹭，你知道那是李泽言在催促自己，连忙转动脑子回忆昨天那句话说的不对。

可是细细一想，昨天吐槽过他无数次。真是哪句话都说的不对。让你挑一句，你也实在是很难挑出来哪句最不对。你只好软着语气弱弱地说："我、我错了，我昨天说错了好多话……"

"你还知道自己说多错多？"李泽言的语气听上去就能让你脑补出他看笨蛋的表情，"我提醒提醒你，'天天都改策划案，他干脆和策划案过日子算了！'让你改策划案，怨气就那么大？"

他说着，又抽在你臀肉上，像是给他的话语打上了句号。

李泽言学你说话的语气有些可爱，甚至有点好笑。可你笑不出来，源自下体的刺激本就已经让你思绪混乱，时不时挨上一抽又让你精神紧绷，哪里还有心思调笑。

"我、我只是、随便说说……唔……"

"知道自己不行就继续努力，别把时间都浪费在无关紧要的事情上。"李泽言用他一贯的教训人似的口气说，"你记不记得你昨天还说过什么？"

"我错了……"你直接放弃思考，颤抖着声音认错。

这一次预期中的痛没有来。

李泽言在你背后低下身，摸上你的腰，俯身贴上你的背。他的呼吸喷洒在你的肩窝，温热又有点潮湿，激得你颤栗不止。

"你说我没有惊喜，不懂情趣。你要的惊喜，就是——"他拖长了尾音，低沉的声音停顿，接着一掌打在光裸的臀肉上，"啪"的一声清脆而响亮，"这样吗？"

"啊——"你忍不住尖叫一声。

这一打似乎开启了你的奇妙开关，一直被跳蛋震动的地方随着臀肉传来的颤动和痛觉，被送上快感巅峰，小小的穴口吞吐起跳蛋，黏腻的蜜液在吞吐中被挤出来，打湿了蕾丝底裤。

你止不住地颤着身体，脑中一片空白。

"这么敏感不经逗弄，还想要什么惊喜什么情趣，你能受得住吗？"平静无波的语气含着一丝宠溺。

李泽言贴在你耳边说着，一手托住你的腰使你贴在自己身上，一只手穿过蒙住你眼睛的领带，轻巧地一拉，把那条领带解开，丢到了地上。他打开你的手铐，把你圈进自己怀里，开始解你衣服上的结。

双手得到解放，你忙把手撑到胸前去解放自己酸痛的肩。身下震动的刺激还没有停，后背上的绑带刚松开，就贴上了一片温热的胸膛。一时无法适应光线的你闭着眼睛大口地喘息着，蜷起手指抓着床单。

"还要继续吗？"李泽言宽大的手掌顺着你的侧腰抚上你的胸部，挑开松垮垮挂在肩上的内衣握上柔软的乳房，指尖一下一下顶弄已然挺立的嫣红果实。

细微的电流自乳尖生出，直窜小腹，刺得你小腹痒痒的，期盼得到安抚。

"嗯——要——"

染上情欲的声音过于甜腻，你羞赧地把脸埋在双臂间。

"要？"李泽言在你乳尖上捏了一下，随后你腰上的、胸前的温度消失了，他直起身子来，把你的底裤拽下，绷在大腿上，取走震个不停的跳蛋，"教科书倒是看了不少，让我看看你究竟学到了多少。"

跳蛋取出时带出湿滑的蜜液，顺着你的大腿蜿蜒而下，在腿间留下一道晶莹的痕迹。

得到一时轻松的你深深地吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，呼吸终于平稳。然而下体没了跳蛋，空虚感便随之而来，你想要李泽言，想要他把自己埋进你的身体里，埋进最深处。

你高高地翘起臀部，扭着头往后方看，看向跪在身后的男人，眯起眼睛来，舔了舔自己的上唇，极尽妩媚地说："我想要你。"  
说完有些羞赧地移开目光，抿了抿娇嫩欲滴的红唇。

"就这么简单？"

李泽言似乎并不为所动，轻描淡写地丢出问题，没有动作。  
你咬了咬下唇，心想豁出去了，反正都是诱惑他，有什么可害羞的！

于是翻过身来，躺到床上，翘起腿自己褪掉底裤，保持着抬腿的姿势，摸上腿根位置，进而摸上秘密花园，自己用手指向两边扒开花瓣，小声说："请您……请您享用，我的主人。"

心里有一万只小鹿在到处乱撞，你羞得不敢抬眼直视李泽言，偏着头拿余光看他。

高大的男人早已褪除所有遮挡，紫红昂扬的硕大性器挺立着。他的脸上不再是平时那副冷峻的模样，眼角染上情欲微微泛着浅红，眉眼的线条温柔，时常紧抿的唇角弯起柔和的弧度。他的目光却说不上温柔，幽深的眼眸透出的是猫科猛兽盯着马上到手的猎物时锐利的光芒。

"差强人意。"他说。

带着笑意的低沉声音听得你越发羞赧，扒在自己下体的手都在微微颤抖，指尖碰到的地方却毫无掩饰地泌出更多蜜液。

他低下身去，轻轻推开你的手，将自己的手掌覆上那片湿润的谷地。

你以为他会像平时一样抚摸几下后探入手指，可他没有。李泽言停顿了片刻，抬起手掌，突然轻轻地拍在你的谷地上，又湿又软的肌肤在拍打下发出脆生生"啪"的一声。

你急促地轻喘一声，奇妙的刺激使穴口不由自主地收缩，又吐出一小股蜜液。轻微的拍打并不疼痛，你甚至忍不住抬了抬腰，去迎合他的手。

第二下拍打落下来，李泽言稍微用了点劲，不轻不重的力度拍在软肉上，指腹刚刚好打在敏感的小花蕊上。

这让你有一种深入骨髓的痒被轻微的痛疏解的感觉，你不禁吐出甜腻的音节，手指蜷起抓住了床单。

接着第三下、第四下……一下比一下重，频率也越来越高。李泽言刻意控制着手劲，沉着眼眸观察你的反应。

未曾尝试过的刺激新鲜而微妙，明明是在挨打，适当的痛却恰到好处地压住痒，身体难以言说得舒适。你在一片"啪啪"声中不住地呻吟，像是在和声，汇成一段情色的交响乐。

"嗯……啊……啊——"

快感聚积得迅速，不过才拍打了几十下，你便尖叫着绷起身子，紧紧绞着秘密花径的内壁，到了高潮。晶莹的蜜液涌出，黏在李泽言的掌心，把他的手掌沾得湿漉漉。

"这么容易就丢盔卸甲的人还想要什么惊喜。"

饱含笑意和宠溺的话飘进你的耳朵，你禁不住又缩了缩穴口，被潮红染了脸颊，嘴上却倔强地说："我、我就是要！"

"那就继续。"

李泽言分开你的双腿，将胀大许久的性器抵在你柔软的入口。他没有直接进入探索内里的风光，而是在入口处逡巡，借着湿滑的体液上下蹭。

每一次磨蹭都恰好碰到小花蕊，激得它微微颤抖，酸涩的酥痒感自下体而生，爬升到你的心里。

可以填满你的东西就在穴口，可是李泽言压着你的腿，下身难以动弹。你只好伸出手去捉那个蹭来蹭去向你发难的硬物，却只能碰到它湿滑的柱身，无法逮住它。

灼热的性器偶尔碰到你的掌心，柔软的头部戳到掌心，弄得你更痒了。它像是活的，在你身下灵巧地游来游去，就是不进到那个渴望一口吞掉它的地方。

你手心一片濡湿，难耐地摸上自己的小花蕊，毫无章法地开始胡乱按压，滑腻的体液沾满你的手指，一只手按上胸前瑟瑟发抖的小红果，把它揉捏得东倒西歪。

这算是……在他面前自渎吗？好羞耻。

可你顾不得羞耻，周身欲火烈烈燃烧，不做点什么真的会被烧灼得渣都不剩。

"怎么，受不住了？"

李泽言慢下动作，又把性器抵到你的穴口，浅浅地向里顶，却不干脆顶进去。

"呜……要你……泽言……李泽言……"

你含含糊糊地呻吟着，手上的动作越来越快，快感随着动作加剧。

"叫我什么？"

李泽言又一次浅浅地顶进来，退出去，沉着声音问你。

"嗯……主人……主……啊——"

身下的快感很快便堆积到顶点，你大声叫出来。倏然身体被打开，滚烫的巨物破开一切阻碍长驱直入撞进最深处。因为高潮正紧紧绞着的内壁因为突如其来的撑大而更用力地绞起来，敏感的区域更加敏感。

李泽言轻轻闷哼一声，将巨物快速地深入拔出，每一次都只留下一个头部在穴口撑着，又猛然深入尽根没入。

强烈的刺激使你不住地呻吟，随着他的冲撞大声叫着，强烈的满足感和身体被填充的饱胀感，随着他每一次蹭过某片区域而生的酸胀感，刺激得你不住颤栗。

你的手攀上在冲撞中摇曳跳动的柔软乳房，自己胡乱地抓着揉着，还没揉几下，一双宽大而温热的手掌覆上你的手，包裹着握住，引你揉捏自己的胸部。忽然那双手在你的乳尖用力一捏，瞬间的痛化作酥痒冲向小腹，使你夹紧了双腿，引起你甬道的一阵阵收缩，挤出大股蜜液，顺着两个人交合的地方淌落在床单上。

"这么快就又到了？"李泽言放慢了动作，俯下身在你胸口轻吻，"没情趣，没惊喜，是吗？你对我还有哪里不满吗？"

"没……不满……没有……"

你喘息着抱上他的脑袋，手指忘情地在他的发间交叉。他翘起的发梢时不时扫过你胸口娇嫩的皮肤，痒痒的，戳着心。

"以后别买那些乱七八糟的东西了，更不要去借。"李泽言说着，轻舔你的乳尖，"有要求就直接跟我说，我什么时候不满足你了。"

温和的律动频率里充满男人的温柔与爱恋。你沉溺在柔和的欢愉中，随着他的节奏浅吟着舒适的音节。

"啊……那……嗯……你不许…….训我……"

"训你？笨蛋，合理的要求我拒绝过你吗？"

"那……时候……嗯……要买……跳蛋……你……唔——"

你没有说完的话被李泽言以唇舌封在口中。

他用舌尖卷起你的舌头，轻咬你的舌尖，缓缓地吸吮。而后又惩罚似的轻轻咬了一口你的唇，沉着声音说："那种有安全隐患的东西我不希望用在你身上。"

说着，他瞟了一眼丢在地上的手铐，补充道："也不希望它们出现在家里。"

"哦……知……啊……知道了……"

你心虚地眨眨眼，勾下他的脖子，堵住了那张不饶人的嘴。  
唇齿间交缠的啧啧声，与肉体碰撞略显沉闷的声响，在两人粗重的喘息中交织。

当晚，一向冷静自持的总裁大人把你翻来覆去地"享用"，不知道是不是因为特别不服气你说他"没情趣"。

时间好像过得很慢。后来，你大腿酸痛，趴在床上全是靠他抱着才能不倒下时，身下狂风骤雨般的撞击依然没有停止。

你的嗓子都要喊哑了，无意识地叫着他的名字，腿间泥泞不堪，蜜液沾得到处都是。额前的碎发也被汗水打湿。

"泽言……不行……啊……我不行了……"

"身体素质有待加强。"

他贴在你的背后，一只手撑在床上，一只手圈着你的腰，此时那只手又游走到你腿间的位置，抚过耻毛，找到隐藏的小花蕊迎合着自己律动的节奏按压。

无可比拟的快感冲刷着你的身体，高潮来临，已然无力的你又一次绷紧身体，用尽最后的力气绞着充满蜜液的甬道，吐出黏滑体液。晶莹的体液被李泽言一次次的抽送带出来，你的大腿内侧一片湿漉漉，不知道都是汗水还是淫水。

你大口地喘着气，感觉到身体里又热又硬的巨物忽然快速深入，像要冲破阻碍整个钉在你身体里似的，接着它埋在最深处，抖动了几下。

李泽言长长地吐出一口气，吻在你的后颈上，发梢上摇摇欲坠的汗珠滚落你的背上。他松开手，性器缓缓滑出你的身体，你没了支撑，腰塌下来，翘着屁股趴到床上。

乳白的黏浊液体随着他的退出从甬道里涌出，顺着花瓣滴落，落在床单上洇出一块白浊痕迹。

"唉……笨蛋。"李泽言半跪着抱起你，"去洗个澡吧。"

"就不能不叫笨蛋嘛……"你小声说着，在他的肩窝蹭了蹭脸颊。  
"不能。"

斩钉截铁的回答霸道又任性。

你小小地哼了一声，一口咬在他的颈侧。

"算了，笨蛋就笨蛋吧，"你小声嘀咕，"每一次笨蛋都不是在骂我，是确认，对吧？"

"你记得就好。"李泽言淡淡地笑着，揉了揉你的脑袋。

你偷偷抬起头，亲在他的下颌，心里泛起甜甜的蜜意。

这个男人总是看似霸道又任性，三句话不教训人就不舒服的样子。

然而，是他，会把一切都安排好，会把你安置在最安全的位置，予你安心。

也是他，会冷着脸满足你各种别扭的要求，又在看到你满意的神情时，露出藏不住的笑意。

笨蛋就笨蛋吧，做一个躺在蜜罐子里被宠溺的笨蛋超幸福，不是吗？

后记  
第二天一早，李泽言收拾了一堆东西放在地上，打算扔掉。

你揉了揉惺忪睡眼，看到里面有你买的跳蛋、情趣内衣、借来的手铐，还有一根数据线。

"李泽言……干嘛要把这些东西扔掉啊……"

他皱了皱眉头说："用不上了。"

怎么就用不上了啊……前两样东西都能理解，手铐的话，借的时候白夫人就说过用了就不要还回去了的，所以扔了也没关系。可是那根数据线？

"咦李泽言，那根数据线不是最近才买的吗，它不能用了？"

你歪着头问。

他的脸颊上爬上一抹不易察觉的绯红，清了清嗓子，回答："嗯，不能用了。"

你莫名其妙，满脑子都是疑问：

好好的数据线怎么就不能用了呢？  
怎么就不能用了呢？  
就不能用了呢？  
不能用了呢？  
为什么啊？

——慢慢猜去吧。


End file.
